Un Deseo
by Lalwens
Summary: Katie esta de cumpleaños, nunca ha pedido un deseo, y realmente se niega a crecer, sólo que no contaba con que Oliver Wood fuese el primer paso para olvidar el no entendido complejo de Peter Pan. KBOW.


**Disclaimer: **juro solemnemente que nunca copiaré.

_Feliz Cumpleaños a ti, Feliz Cumpleaños a ti.  
Feliz Cumpleaños querida _**_Kay_**

Kay, dedicado a ti con especial cariño, sigue grande como eres.  
No cambies, sin ti quizá esto no sería lo mismo.  
Besos, no es la gran cosa, pero espero que te guste.

* * *

**Un Deseo**

Katie se retorcía en su cama, con las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo y una almohada sobre su cabeza.

"_Feliz Cumpleaños a ti_, _Feliz Cumpleaños a ti…_"

"Cállense, cállense" murmuraba bajo la almohada apretando los dientes, lamentablemente nadie le escuchaba, era inútil intentar apagar aquellas voces mientras alguien forcejeaba en un intento de arrebatarle la almohada, cosa que no permitía.

"_Feliz Cumpleaños querida Katie, Feliz Cumpleaños a ti_" escucho los aplausos de quienes antes cantaban a la vez que la almohada que abrazaba desaparecía.

"Yo no estoy cumpliendo años" miro amenazante a sus tres amigas, Leanne, Angelina y Alicia.

"Vamos Katie, todos aman cumplir año" sonrió Angelina "Más atenciones, más complacencias, y especialmente más regalos"

"A mi nadie me regala nada" soltó ella aburrida.

"Por ello" Angelina sonrió a la vez que dejaba un paquete envuelto sobre su regazo.

"Es un día igual a cualquier otro, la salida del sol anuncia el día, la puesta del sol la noche, el mismo cielo, el mismo bosque, las mismas caras, es un día como cualquier otro" replicó más para si misma, las chicas no le escuchaban.

"Eres demasiado tétrica Katie" Alicia abrazó a su amiga mientras en gran pastel aparecía en su regazo, Katie la miro sonriente, era su favorito, bien detestaba los cumpleaños, pero amaba de sobremanera al pastel.

"Oh Alicia, gracias"

"Si, sólo Alicia" replicó Angelina un poco celosa.

"Gracias Angie, Leanne, pero detesto los cumpleaños, y lo sabían bien, las tres" observo ahora con especial atención a Leanne quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, quizá eran ideas suyas pero algo tramaba, esperaba fueran paranoias suyas. Katie sonrió un segundo después y miro el pastel.

"No, no, no" Leanne la detuvo y la miró de manera extraña "Antes tienes que pedir un deseo"

"¿Un deseo?"

"Si, un deseo. ¿Nunca has pedido un deseo?"

"¿Para que?" Katie pregunto con una ceja levantada y otras tres se miraron casi alarmadas "En mi casa nunca…"

"Oh, Katie" Alicia apretó su mano.

"Tienes que pedir un deseo" Leanne sonrió a la par que hundía y encendía una vela en el pastel.

"Deseo…"

"¡No!" chilló Angelina "No lo digas en voz alta o no se cumplirá"

Katie suspiro sin tener un deseo particular, y es que… ¿Qué podía desear?, tenía todo y más de lo que podía desear, era buena niña, o al menos eso creía, su familia no estaba mal, tenía amigos de los que no podía quejarse, sus notas tampoco eran para decepcionarse, y era especialmente buena en Quidditch, claro, eso según Oliver Wood, su capitán.

"_Deseo… no crecer"_

Katie sonrió, aquel deseo era perfecto, ella no quería crecer, así estaba perfectamente bien, ahogándose entre la disidencia de ser una inocente niña que juega a la complejidad de ser adulta. Era fácil ser una niña, tenía todo y las grandes preocupaciones a la larga se volvían tonterías, y era fácil ser adulta también, le gustaba tomar sus decisiones y llevar el rumbo de quien o de lo que quería ser. Y es que sencillamente en ese momento ella era quien y lo que quería ser, estaba cómoda y rayos _¡No quería crecer!_

"¿Katie?"

"¿Si?"

"Sopla la vela por favor, se derretirá"

Katie volvió a sonreír y acto seguido apago la llama, con aquel deseo en su corazón decidida a que lo haría realidad.

"¿Sabes que es lo que pasa Kates?" preguntó Leanne mientras devoraban aquel delicioso pastel.

"No. ¿Qué?"

"Tienes un complejo" su amiga sonrió dándose por entendida, pero Katie la miro perpleja "El Complejo de _Peter Pan_"

"¿De _Peter Pan_?" Katie la miro, sabía quien era _Peter Pan_, el niño del país de _Nuncajamás_, conocido especialmente porque no creció, y pensándolo bien, le gustaría ser él.

"Te niegas a crecer"

"Ya entendí Leanne" Katie suspiro y miro hacía la ventana, mientras intentaba recordar el nombre de la niña que acompañaba a _Peter Pan_ en aquella aventura, quien desgraciadamente tuyo que regresar, y crecer, perder a _Peter Pan_ en el recuerdo, y añorar un futuro encuentro. Pero, ella no quería crecer y tener a un Peter Pan en el recuerdo.

La conversación no llego a mayores, las chicas se retiraron una vez que Katie adopto una actitud pensativa contemplando el oscuro firmamento, sin saber que internamente se lamentaba estar creciendo.

Mucho más tarde Katie se tumbo en la cama, intentando dar fin a ese día, no quería crecer, pero cada días crecía más.

"_Wendy"_ algo hizo eco en su cabeza, como un susurro, y despertó de pronto como si una piedrita hubiese golpeado en su ventana "_Wendy_" Katie miro extrañada la ventana, no eran ideas suyas, algo golpeaba contra la ventana "_Wendy"_

"¿Quién está allí?" se fue acercando con lentitud a la ventana, mientras su cerebro enviaba un mensaje de alerta, los gemelos eran excepcionales a la hora de gastar bromas.

"¿_Wendy_, eres tu?"

"¿Fred, George?"

"¿Wendy?"

"No, _Katie_" respondió apretando los dientes

"Soy yo…" respondió aquella voz a la que Katie no identificada

"¿Yo quien?"

"_Peter_"

"¿_Peter_?. ¿Peter quien?" Katie abrió la ventana, pero en el campo de visión nadie se encontraba

"_Peter Pan_" respondieron desde afuera, Katie entorno los ojos

"Muy graciosos, Fred, George, ya... caí, tienen el mérito, déjense de juegos" Katie dejo la ventaba abierta y giro sobre sus talones para volver a su cama.

"Para no querer crecer, Katie,… tienes un bajo nivel de aguante" Katie se quedó helada, y no se debía al final del otoño, ni al comienzo del noviembre invernal, era otra cosa, una voz gruesa acompañada de un fuerte acento escocés

"¿Oliver?" aquellos ciento ochenta grados se convirtieron en trescientos sesenta. Ha decir verdad estaba sorprendida, jamás esperaba que el escocés le sorprendiese de aquella manera, y mucho menos con aquella apariencia tan ridícula.

"Te vez ridículamente gracioso, Oliver" Katie no pudo evitar reír, mayas verde, licrilla, todo verde, un sombrero puntiagudo verde, e incluso, sus zapatos tremendamente extraños, color marrón. Oliver Wood definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

"Oliver no, hoy soy _Peter_, _Peter Pan_" el chico se elevo sobre su escoba un poco más cerca de la ventana y tendió la mano a la chica "Lo que te convierte a ti en mi _Wendy_"

Katie sonrió un momento, recordando que _Peter_ quería a _Wendy_ para ser mamá de _los niños perdidos_, otros niños negados a crecer, como ella. Un momento después se sonrojó. Más por el hecho que no podía simbolizarse con ninguno de los personajes de la historia, ni _Wendy_ ni _Peter_, que según ella era el uno para el otro, cuando ambos terminaban separados, el no crecía, ella eligiendo crecer¿podía ser ella el _Peter Pan_ de esa historia mientras Oliver representaba a _Wendy_?

"Oliver yo…"

"_Peter_" corrigió él.

"_Peter_…" ella puso un pie en el alfeizar sin pensar en rechazar la oferta de Oliver "yo como Katie, no quiero terminar como _Wendy_" El tomo su mano y la ayudo a montarse sobre la escoba "No quiero terminar sin _Peter_, no quiero crecer sin él"

Oliver sonrió complacido y beso su mejilla antes de decir algo más.

"Yo como Oliver no quiero crecer sin Katie, y si mi Katie no crece yo tampoco creceré" Ella sonrió son poder mirarlo, sintiendo el aire frío de la noche acariciar sus mejillas mientras Oliver le brindaba un calor confortante, miró hacía delante y el mismo deseo se reformulaba en su corazón, sólo que con la variación que deseaba _no crecer sin él o crecer con él, _esperaba fuese así "Mientras tanto, celebraremos hoy en el país de _Nuncajamás_"

* * *

_Basado en lo que algunos llaman el complejo de Peter Pan.  
Peter Pan __es creación de grandioso __**J. M. Barrie**__, cualquier parecido con la realidad es sólo coincidencia, ya se que andan por allí muchos Peter y algunas que quisieran ser Wendy, yo simplemente me considero Campanita.  
__Gracias por leer, y si tienes algo que decir, siempre serás escuchado.  
__Se les quiere.  
__Besos  
__Lalwens_


End file.
